Character Approval/Lyla Opal
Crystal 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Francine and Brandon Roy were a pleasant couple. They were married for 5 years before Francine became pregnant. She gave birth to a baby girl on December 8th. Brandon and Francine loved the girl, but their parents did not. They wanted grandchildren, but they didn't like Lyla. They forced Francine and Brandon too abandon her in the streets when she was only two weeks old. Francine and Brandon were devastated. They loved Lyla so much, it hurt to abandon her. Knowing they had to do it or their parents would dispose of her, Francine took the young child out, and left her on the streets. Francine went home, and a few hours later, was reported missing. No one found her after that. Lyla was found on the streets the next morning. Mariah and Henry Opal had found her crying, hungry, and cold. They took her in, and cared for her. Mariah and Henry loved her. She was the sweetest thing they could ever ask for. They raised Lyla while looking for her parents, and then adopted her a year later. Lyla is now 4 years old, and is a huge bundle of joy. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Lyla is a sweet, and friendly young girl. She loves others, and loves helping out how ever she can. She always has a smile on her face, and is always very cheerful. This bundle of joy is everything Mariah and Henry could ever ask for. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Lyla has short brown hair, and aquamarine eyes. Her Model is Kingston Foster. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Lyla is a favorite of many, and always cheers someone up of they are feeling down. She loves drawing, and loves stories. She can easily brighten up someone's day. She wants to be a famous artist when she grows up. She isn't good at making friends her age though. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are ''not ''talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D''') Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need '''H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I''') Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom '''O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P''') Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow '''R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U') Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a ''Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do '''not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) I'd like it if she could manifest as a Empath ---- Category:Crystal Category:Approved